naruto's transformation
by breakloose
Summary: naruto goes through a transformation. narutoxharem along with some other parings.
1. ch 1: the mission

**Chapter 1 the mission**

Naruto was walking to the training field to train his new form of sexy jutsu when sakura runs up to him. "_Naruto" _the pink haired girl yells. Panting as she catches up to him she says "_naruto, lady hokage wishes to meet with you". _

"_why is there a mission or something" _he asks with a dumb look on his face.

"_yes you idiot. Hinata is already waiting at the hokages waiting on us"._

"_Hinata, why"? _Hinata is the long blue haired girl who naruto has like ever since he got back from training with the purvey sage_. _

"_because she is the only one who is available" _Sakura yells.

On the way to the hokages mansion naruto and sakura were in there own little mindsets. Sakura was thinking about sasuke and naruto was thinking about what sakura looks like naked. As he started to get a good mental picture, naruto was snapped back to reality by sakura smacking him in the back of the head. As he was looking down while grabbing his head he noticed that his pants were unzipped and his junk was popping out. Just at that moment, sakura looked down to see what narutos weird face was all about. The next thing naruto knew he was being carried away into a nearby alley by his now shrinking member. When they stopped he was threw against a wall by his throat. Then sakura started yelling.

"_what the hell is wrong with you. What the hell were you thinking. You pick the biggest crowd of people and decide to pop a boner."_

"_I-I'm sorry sakura"_

"_your lucky that we have to hurry up and get to lady hokages, or I would beat you to a pulp"._

They emerge from the alley a few seconds later and started to walk again. When they were almost at the hokage mansion naruto saw hinata on the roof staring into space while he was rubbing his neck. As soon hinata saw him she turns around and runs back to the hokages office. That was where she was waiting when they got there. Naruto looked at hinata, amazed at how long her haired she had gotten. He thought about how beautiful she had gotten. He knew that she wasn't into him or he would ask her out. He was snapped back to reality this time by lady tsunada saying "_ok here is your mission. you three are to go and deliver these scrolls to the witch in the land of tea and in return she will give you some secret scrolls of medicine. Do you accept." _

"_yes ma'am" _the three said I unison.

The three then took there leave and went to go get ready for the mission. since hinata ad sakuras house were in the opposite direction of narutos, they separated and went home. On there way home sakura told hinata about narutos incident. She looked as if she was going to explode with redness. Hinata did not show it but she had secretly gotten wet from the detailed story. When in there beds that night they both started thinking about the story. Later that night they had weird dreams. They were both dreaming of having sex with blond ninja.

The next morning

Naruto was waiting at the village gates waiting for his comrades while whistling a tone he had heard from sasuke when he started to get annoyed at how late they were. _where are they _he thought. After five more minutes of waiting he started to see hinata running up to him.

"_what took so long and where is sakura_" he asked as she got to him

"_s-sorry naruto, I woke up late this morning. I went to sakuras house and she was still asleep as well but she should be here soon"_

"_good because we were suppose to leave for are mission already"_

"_Sorry I'm late you two" _she said as she runs up to them

"_ok well we should get going"_

"_right" _the two girls said together

(six hours later)

Naruto couldn't take the silence any longer. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had left the village so he decided to speak up first.

"_so sakura how's medical training going"_

"_fine I guess. Yesterday I was healing a patient who had broken every bone in his body from jumping off a four story building. It took six hours to treat just the bottom half of his body. I had to tap into the chakra stored in the point on my stomach._ she lifted up here shirt so that they could see the point on her stomach. Hinata was examining the point while naruto was admiring all of the curves on sakuras body. After sakura thinks they have had a good look at the point she puts down her shirt and starts walking again while the others follow.

"_so hinata. How's your training going" _said naruto trying to keep the conversation going.

"_w-well, I have been working on this new technique, but it backfires sometimes. I will master it eventually if I work hard enough"._

"_that's right, if you work hard enough any thing is possible and if you ever need someone to train with I can help you"_ said naruto giving the thumbs up sign.

"_yah me too, that is if i'm not to busy with my medical training. Lady hokage has me working my but off"_ said sakura with an exousted look on her face.

Just then naruto looked up at the sky to see that it was starting to get dark and said_ "hey you guys, I think we should start to get camp set up so that we aren't wandering around in the dark"._

"_ok that sounds like a good idea" _said sakura and started to look for a good clearing.

When they found a good clearing they started looking for there tents when al of the sudden both of the girls said damn it. When they explained that they were in such a rush that they had forgotten there tents naruto just sighed and shook his head. The girls were sitting on a nearby log when naruto called them over. when they got to him he said_ "your accommodations for tonight"_ waving his right had to the tent.

"_no naruto, we can't take your tent"_ said sakura.

"_she is right. That is your tent. We can sleep outside"._

"_nah, besides what kind of gentle man would I be if I let you sleep on the hard ground"._

"_thank you naruto"_ sakura said as she gave him a hug.

After she let go he said_ "I'm going to get some firewood. I'll be right back"._

While naruto was gathering wood, sakura and hinata told each other in perfect detail about there previous nights dream. When naruto walked back into camp he starts a fire and then goes to his bag with a smile on his face.

"_hey ladies, guess what"_

"_what"_ they say in unison.

"_I think we should have some fun tonight" _while he lifts up his hand.

The only thing that they can do is stare at what he pulls out.


	2. Chapter 2 watery fun

**Chapter 2 watery fun**

"_Naruto, where did you get that" _said Sakura still staring at what naruto had in his hand.

"_Purvy sage has hundreds of them in his house, so I grabbed some of them and brought them with me"._

"_B-but Naruto, we are not of age to drink yet"_ said Hinata.

"_I'm in. I need to unwind after working for lady Hokage" _said Sakura.

"_Come on Hinata, this is a once and a life time opportunity. Think of it this way, you can go behind your fathers back and do something completely crazy and get away with it" _said Naruto.

"_Well o-ok, but on one condition. We have to go swimming in the waterfall in the forest about one hundred yards from here"._

"_yah a swim sounds good"_ said Naruto.

"_sounds good to me" _said sakura as she grabbed a pot to heat up the sake.

They started to head down to the waterfall and grabbed wood for the fire on there way. They where about half way there when they could here the crashing sound of the waterfall. As they emerged from the forest they all stopped and stared at the beautiful sight in front of them. The water looked as if it were made from the gods in heaven. The moon seamed to glisten off the water.

"_wow" _the three said in unison still dazzled at how beautiful it was.

After a few more minutes of staring at the waterfall Naruto got undresses and started the fire while sakura got a bucket of water and hinata was standing there waiting still shy to show them her bathing suit. When sakura returned with the water hinata removed the top of the sake bottles and put them in the water. While he was waiting for the sake to heat up, Naruto dove into the water and yelled for them to join him.

The girls started to get undressed to show there swim suits. Sakura was wearing a red, two piece with gold trim around it. The top had one horn on each breast, while the bottom had a pitch fork on it that looked as if was coming out from between her legs. Hinata had a two piece as well, but hers had straps on them that looked like if you pulled them they would just fall off. It was blue with a bunny on the bottom half that looked like it was looking at the stars on the top piece.

"_N-naruto, why are you staring at us like that" _said Hinata blushing.

"_Oh um, you two just look so damn beautiful" _said Naruto noticing that he was staring.

"_Well thank you Naruto" _said Sakura

"_Um are the drinks ready yet Naruto" _said hinata still blushing.

" _uh yah, let me go get them"_ said Naruto getting out of the water to get the drinks.

Naruto got back into the water and gave a bottle to each of the girls. They each had about half of a bottle left when Sakura got a crazy idea.

"_hey guys, I'm going to get some more sake out of his bag"._

"_ok that sounds good"_ said Naruto doing a back stroke in the water.

Sakura left and Hinata went into the corner while Naruto continued to back stroke around the water. They waited for about five minutes when Sakura can back into view, put the sake in the boiling water, and got back in the water.

"_hey guys, how about we make this a little bit more fun"_ Sakura said as she removed her top and threw it to naruto.

"_um, Sakura what the hell are you doing"_ Naruto said as Sakura threw her bottoms to Hinata.

"_I'm skinny dipping. What does it look like I'm doing"?_

"_And why are you skinny dipping"?_

"_Because it's fun"._

"_ok, well then I'm going to join you then"_ Naruto said as he took off his swimming trunks and threw them to the bank.

"_well Hinata, are you going to join us or are you just going to sit there" _said Sakura.

"_I-I g-guess I can join you, b-but I'm a little shy to be skinny dipping with you guys"._

"_it will be fine. I've seen you naked before and I'm pretty sure that Sakura has seen you naked before to"._

"_W-when have you s-seen m-me n-naked"._

"_when we were on that mission to find the bekochu"._

"_that was three years ago Naruto. A lot about my body has changed since then and how did you see me, I ran before you could"_

"_oh um, I was kinda there for a few minutes before you noticed"_ said Naruto with a blush on his face.

Shrugging her shoulders and blushing more than Naruto, Hinata said _" oh well, it's in the past"._

Before taking off her top, she stops and thinks about it for a minute and says _"N-naruto, could you help me with my bikini straps. There a little hard to undo"._

"_yah sure, what else are friends for"_.

Hinata had put her plan into action. Naruto gently pulled the straps and her bikini fell into the water. He didn't understand how she thought it was hard to undo. She pulled the bottom straps and threw her bottoms to the shore with her top.

She turned to Naruto and said_ " what do you think now? Did they grow since the last time you saw them"._

"_holy hell I thought they big with the bikini top, but there a hole lot bigger without it"._

"_I know, I use a push in bra to make them look smaller"._

"_Hinata now I'm jealous. I feel like my boobs are smaller than a two year olds"._

"_I'm sorry Sakura, I can't help it though"._

"_I know. don't worry about it. I'll get over it. Ok, since we're in the water, lets play Marco polo"._

"_Sounds great, but no byakugan Hinata"._

"_ok that sounds good, my byakugan would help me cheat and I don't want to cheat"._

"_since I suggested it I will be it. Ready set go"._

They played around for a bit and naruto had just been tagged and was trying to find one of them when he felt someone with his hands.

Opening his eyes he says _"ha, I got you"._

" _no you got my girls" _said hinata with a smirk on her face.

"_shit. I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to…" _Naruto was saying as he was cut off by Hinata kissing him.

They kissed for a minute and when they were done naruto asked _"what was that for"?_

"_because Naruto, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I've just never had the courage to tell you. Before you ask, I'm not saying this because I'm drunk. I really do love you"._

"_it's true Naruto. She has loved you since before you left with master Jiraiya"._

"_if I knew you were into me I would have asked you out a long time ago. Damn, all that time wasted. Hell I've been into you for a long time as well, but I didn't think that you liked me so I gave up on it"._

"_y-you liked me. I-I never knew"._

"_well now you do"._

"_oh naruto" _she said as she kissed naruto again.

"_wait what just happened here. Are you two going out now"?_

"_I don't know, are we naruto"?_

"_yah I guess we are"._

"_so, I think the game is over so I'm going to go to sleep" _said Sakura

"_wait Sakura, you don't have to go" _Naruto said_._

"_yah, please don't go" _Hinata said noticing that Sakura was a little depressed.

"_don't you two need some alone time. Being a new couple and all"?_

"_no, we will get plenty of that later" _said Hinata.

" _I have a better idea. Hinata come here a minute" _Sakura said.

The girls talked a for a few minutes while naruto sat there wondering what they were talking about when they did the most unexpected thing Naruto ever expected.

Ouch, another cliff hanger. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Warning it does have a lemon in it.


	3. watery fun cont

Chapter 3 watery fun cont…

1) at the end of chapter 2 it should say (look forward to ch 3)

2) this ch has a lemon in it, you have been warned

3) I do not own naruto. Nether do I own any of its characters

4) hope you enjoy

5) I would like the thank mehaandiruka for helping me with this story and giving me advise. Also I implore anyone who reads this story to check out her stories.

6) sorry it took so long for me to update.

With what Naruto was seeing he could not help but get what he thought was the biggest hard on that he had ever gotten. Out of nowhere Sakura and Hinata started making out and rubbing each other. After a few minutes of that they gestured him to come and join them. He slowly started to move his body towards them. When he got them the first thing that Hinata did was pull away from Sakura and start kissing her new boyfriend.

Sakura was still rubbing Hinata's boob and rubbing her own pulsing chest. Hinata noticed that the only action that sakura has getting was from herself. To resolve the matted Hinata took Naruto's hand and put it between Sakura's legs. He knew what Hinata wanted him to do, so he rubbed on Sakura's clit gently. They were like that for a few minutes and then switched around.

Now Naruto was kissing Sakura and rubbing Hinata's clit while Hinata was rubbing Sakura's chest. Naruto thought Hinata was a much better kisser than Sakura, but he didn't say any thing. He knew it would hurt her feelings.

"_I have an idea. How about we take this to the tent" _said Hinata pulling Naruto and Sakura back towards there camp sight.

" _wait, don't you think that we should get our cloths together first" _said Naruto

So they got there cloths together, put out the fire, and ran to camp, completely naked. They were back at the camp in no time. When they arrived, the first thing that they did was throw down there cloths and go into the tent.

" _um, where should we start"_ said Naruto.

" _well first, we have to know who is a virgin"_ said Sakura.

" _I am"_ said Hinata looking very embarrassed.

" _I am to. There is nothing to be embarrassed about"_ said Sakura trying to comfort Hinata.

" _well, I'm not a virgin. Pervy Sage taught me about sex. He hired a hooker to teach me if I must be honest"_ said Naruto.

" _ok, enough talk. How about this. Hinata since Naruto is your boyfriend, he will suck on you. And I will sit by and watch"._

"_ok, but a tiny adjustment. While Naruto pleasures me out I will pleasure you"._

" _sounds good"_

Hinata then laid on the floor followed by Naruto. Hinata put her legs over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's legs and licked her clit. Sakura stood over Hinata's head and Hinata sat up and did exactly what Naruto was doing.

* * *

NARUTO'S ACTIONS

Naruto was licking all around Hinata's vagina. He put his mouth over her clit and started to suck it like it was a piece of candy. This caused Hinata to arch her back and moan into Sakura's vagina, causing Sakura to moan. Naruto noticed what the vibrations did and started to hum causing Hinata to have to break away from Sakura. Then it happened. Hinata let out a really loud moan/scream.

* * *

HINATA'S ACTIONS

Hinata was doing the same thing that naruto was doing to her. She thought that if she liked it than Sakura might like it to. She tried to copy Naruto when he started humming but she felt so mush pleasure running through her body she had to part with pleasuring sakura. And that's when it happened.

* * *

SAKURA'S ACTIONS

Sakura was fully enjoying what Hinata was doing even if she was copying from Naruto. Sakura was trying hard to keep standing with all the pleasure she felt. A few seconds later she noticed that Hinata had stopped pumping her . Hinata jolted upward. that's when it happened.

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

The scream/moan had In fact came both of the girls. Hinata had an orgasm when naruto started humming and Sakura had one when Hinata arched her back from her orgasm she slid her fingers up and hit Sakura's g-spot. Causing the really loud screaming moan.

"_ok Naruto, now its our turn to make you scream" _said a very lustful Hinata.

Naruto sat down on the floor of the tent while the two girls came up and started teasing his now throbbing member.

"_stop teasing me"_ Naruto said felling himself get harder.

Sakura started licking his balls while Hinata slowly slid his ten inch penis in and out of her throat. Naruto was going crazy. It felt so good. He didn't ever want it to stop. He was surprised that hinata could fit all ten inches in her mouth. He felt himself getting closer to his climax.

"_ahhh, I'm going to cum" _Naruto said as he reached his climax.

Hinata and Sakura started sucking up his juices and kissing to make sure that they were both got enough.

"_now for the finally" _said Naruto

Naruto then summoned a shadow clone so he could get both of them at the same time. Sakura wanted to be on top and Hinata wanted to be on bottom.(the shadow clone will be called Naruto 2)Naruto asked them if they were ready and positioned himself at there wet entrances. When they nodded for him to continue he slowly pushed himself in. He went as far as he could go and got a surprised look on his face.

"_we both had our hymens broke during training our some random mission"_ said Hinata after seeing his face.

Naruto just shrugged and continued to thrust in to Hinata. Naruto 2 was laying on his back while Sakura road him like he was a hoarse. Sakura liked being on top because she could control the speed and she could control how much went in her. After a few minutes of Hinata moaning his name they decided to switch places. Hinata was now on top of Naruto and was doing just like Sakura was doing.

Then all of the sudden, all for of them yelled_ " I'm Cumming". _They were all tired and had each others cum all over them. There was a puddle on the floor of the tent.

" _I think my shadow clone reached its limit" _said Naruto standing up. _"I better go get a towel to clean this up" _as he walked out of the tent to go get the cloth.

" _that was amazing wasn't it Sakura"?_

"_yes it was. I didn't think that I could fell that much pleasure" _said Sakura, still panting.

Naruto returned with the cloth and started cleaning up the mess. When he was done he laid down the blanket and told the girls to come and get some sleep. They nodded and moved over to him. Hinata was on his right and Sakura was on his left. They were both laying on his chest. They said a quick good night and let sleep take over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------the next chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed. Read and review.


	4. dinner with a witch

1) I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

2) I would like to thank mehaandiruka for helping me with this story.

3) please review

* * *

Diner with a witch

When they awoke in the morning they packed up the tent and started there journey again without a word. They did not speak the whole time they were walking due to the fact of they all had hangovers and they had no aspirin. They walked for another twenty minutes when hinata finally spoke up.

" _um Naruto. How are we going to know when we get there."_

"_um, there should be some path breaking off of the main road with a sign on it."_

"_ok, I have one more question. Do you remember everything that happened last night"_

" _of course I do. I have a hangover not amnesia." _he then walks over to Hinata and intertwines his hand with hers. Hinata's first reaction was to blush. They walked for a few more minutes hand in hand when they came to a path breaking off from the road.

* * *

Half an hour later at the witch's house

They walked up to the witch's house and knocked on the door. the three sixteen year old ninja waited for a minute and knocked again.

After another minute of waiting Sakura said _" maybe she isn't home"_

"_well we could come back later and try again" _said Hinata.

" _yeah that's probably a good idea" _said Naruto disappointed that they could not hurry up and finish the mission.

They started to walk away when the door opened and a beautiful woman appeared in the doorway. She had long wavy red hair and deep blue with green outlined eyes. She also had on a blue shirt with yellow stars on it and a black skirt that only went down to her mid thigh section. She had on blue ninja sandals as well. She had a slim figure with more curves than Sakura but less than Hinata.

The fists thing naruto noticed was that she had a kunai in her hand with what looked like blood on it. His natural instinct was to back up and prepare to fight. He grabs Hinata by the waist with one arm and Sakura by the other and jumps back about fifteen feet standing in a fighting stance. The witch looks at him like he is a complete retard. She then notices that she has the kunai still in her hand.

" _oh shit, I'm sorry. I was in the kitchen cooking when you three knocked on the door"_

" _oh yeah then why is there blood on your kunai"_

" _I was cutting a pomegranate for a pie I'm making" _she then wipes her finger on the kunai and then licks her finger.

"_see its not blood"_

Naruto lowers his guard when Hinata puts a hand on his shoulder letting him know that everything is alright.

" _hi my name is Hathere roboke (ha-tha-ree row-bow-key) and I take it you are the leaf ninja that are here to deliver my scrolls"_

"_yes ma'am. My name is Sakura and these are my teammates Naruto and Hinata"_

They nod there head as Sakura says there names.

" _well it's nice to meet you. How about you three have some diner with me. You see it gets lonely living out here all by myself. It would be nice to have some company."_

" _we would love to have diner with you Hathere." _said Hinata with a smile.

" _well it's settled then. Come on in side."_

The three walked in the little cottage followed by Hathere. They look at the house with awe. Even though it was a small cottage it was very well furnished. It had two couches in its center and a chair in its corner. The couches were black with red pillows on the corners and middles. The chair was black as well but had a lever on the right side.

" _you have a lovely home but I must ask what this material is" _said sakura rubbing the couch with her hand.

" _its called leather Sakura. We have it at the Hyuga complex."_

" _yes Hinata, you are correct. The reason that you have it at the Hyuga complex is because I make all of your furniture there. I sell it to the Hyugas. For a good price I might add."_

"_b-but that's a lot of furniture. How could you make all of it"_

"_well I take there order of what they want and if there is more than one of one item I seal one of that item in a scroll then I just duplicate it using a special jutsu that I created."_

"_wait jutsu. Does that mean that you have had ninja training."_

"_yes I have actually. I trained under your Hokage for a few years when I was younger"_

The only thing that the three could say was wow.

"_well how about we get to that diner" _said Hathere.

"_ok" _the three said in unison which made Hathere laugh. They sat down at the table and waited to be served by there host. Hathere came back with four plates. She put the plates down in front of each of there places.

" _would you prefer wine or water."_

the three said water so faster than she had expected. They said it in a manor that it made her jump. They said sorry and Hathere went to go get there water and her wine. She came back and gave them there water and they said thank you. They all started eating when Naruto practically yell _" this is amazing. Its almost as good as ramen". _Sakura and Hinata nodded there heads in agreement.

" _well thank you. I'm glad you like it. Well did in. there's plenty more where that came from"_

" _thank you Hathere" _the three sad in unison.

The four ate there fill and talked to Hathere telling her about themselves. When they were done eating they help Hathere clean up and then went to the couch and talked some more.

Hathere went and started a fire. When Naruto looked at her mantel to gaze at her pictures he got a surprised look on his face. Sakura noticed it and looked at where he was looking and got the same expression.

The only word they said was _" Sasuke"._


	5. authors note

Hello,

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with collage and work. I would like to let you know a few things before I continue the story. 1) I will be changing the story to a harem. 2) Naruto will not be transformed into a girl, but in stead will go through another transformation. I will update soon. Thank you and have a nice day/night.


	6. ch 5

Hello again. Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I had a serious case of writers block. I would like to thank mehaandiruka for helping me with my story. When you get a chance, be sure to check out her stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5. Staying with a witch

Hathere looked surprised by the mentioning of his name. She looked at the three young ninja and back to the picture on the fireplace mantel. She then thought about how they could possibly know Sasuke. The more she thought about it the angrier it made her.

"_How do you know him" _Hathere said with a bit of malice in her voice.

Hinata was the one too speak due too her teammates were still in shock _"Sasuke is there old teammate. He abandoned our village three and a half years ago"._

"_Oh, well umm. I think I just made an ass out of myself" _Hathere said rubbing the back of her head in a Naruto like fashion.

Sakura was the next to speak up _"ok, now it's your turn to tell us how you know him" _

Hathere was instantly angry again. Just thinking about what he almost did was upsetting. She finally calmed herself enough to speak, but not enough to take all the hate out of her voice.

"_That son of a bitch tried to rape me when I wouldn't have sex with him"._

Naruto was the one to speak up now and he was pissed as well. Naruto could stand a lot of things, but rapist was not one of them. _"He did what" _Naruto yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. His eyes turned red with black slits through them. His claws and teeth got longer and his whisker marks got more defined.

The three girls cringed in fear. Naruto saw this and realized that he lost control and quickly got his mental state back in check.

The three ladies got there emotions under control again. Hathere was the first to speak.

"_What was that just now" _she asked in a slightly confused and terrified tone.

"_Um, Naruto feels really strongly about rapist" _Hinata said trying to hide the knowledge about the Kyuubi.

"_I can tell. I meant what was that feeling I got. The felling of hate and evil coming off of Naruto" _

Sakura and Hinata instantly tried to deny that they felt anything, but Hathere knew better. She knew that there was something weird going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Right as she was about to open her mouth to argue some more Naruto spoke up.

"_It's ok ladies, I don't care what people think anymore" _

"_Are you sure Naruto" _Hinata asked a little worried that Hathere would judge him and he would get upset.

"_I agree with Naruto, Hinata. And besides he can make his own decisions"_ Sakura said confident in her friends decision.

"_What are you three talking about"_ Hathere said still confused.

"_Ok Hathere, here is the truth. Have you heard the stories of how the fourth Hokage beat the nine tailed fox"?_

Hathere nodded trying to figure out what this had to do with Naruto and the felling she had.

"_Well those stories are not completely true. You see the kyuubi was immortal and could not be killed, so the Fourth Hokage did the next best thing. He sealed the demon away. The way he sealed it required a new born baby that hadn't developed its chakra yet. There was only one baby that had recently been born during the time of the attack. Well, that baby was me. I have inside of me the strongest of the great tailed beasts, the nine tailed fox."_

To say Hathere was stunned would be a huge understatement. It would be like saying Gamabunta is a small toad. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"_Well that's a lot to take in. I never would have guessed that you had something like that in you. From what I can tell now you're pretty sweet and considering that the demon is, well evil. I have a question though. Why did you say you don't care what other people think of you anymore? Do people look down on you for having the kyuubi placed inside of you?"_

"_They do" _Hinata said sadly.

"_Really? One would thing that you would be looked at like a hero. You're the one who has been strong enough to keep the demon sealed away."_

"_Tell that to the villagers"_

"_I just might. Next time I am in the village I will tell those idiots to open there eyes and see you're a hero like they should have all your life"_

"_Hahahahahahaha. I can see the dumb look on there face now. It would be hilarious." _Sakura said laughing at the image she had in her head.

The others join in as they to get a funny image in there head. After the laughing dies down Hathere decides it is time for bed.

"_Hey guys I know we are having fun and all but I think it is time to hit the hay. Feel free to spend the night here."_

"_That sounds lovely. I think we will take you up on that offer."_ Hinata said blushing.

"_Oh me and these two lovely ladies will share a room if you don't mind." _Naruto said sporting a blush of his own thinking of all the fun they could have.

"_Sure. Come with me and I will show you to your room."_

They nod and follow Hathere up the stairs and down the hall to an oak door with intricate designs on it.

"_Ok, here is yawls room. My room is three doors down on the right if you need anything"_

The three young ninja nod and say goodnight. They watch her go to her room before opening the door to there quarters for the night. When all three step into the room they gasp in shock. They expected to see a normal room, but in life you should always expect the unexpected. There room was enormous. It was more like a hotel suit than a bedroom.

The room was maroon with gold trim. It had a double king sized bed with maroon comforters and big fluffy pillows. On the far edge of the wall was a set of double doors that lead out to a balcony that had a few chairs around it. A few meters from the foot of the bed was a oak stand against the wall that had a TV on it. After a minute of staring at the room Naruto finally spoke.

"_This room is amazing. It's bigger than my whole apartment."_

"_I agree it is pretty big" _Hinata said

"_Well anyways, I think we should get to bed we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow" _Sakura said walking to the bed.

"_Hey I will join you girls in a little bit, ok." _ Naruto says walking towards the doors to the balcony.

The girls nod while naruto goes out to the balcony and sit in on of the chairs. He looks up at the stars and immediately starts to relax. Watching star always helped him thing when his mind was cluttered. It was like Shikamaru and clouds. As he gets lost in thought he didn't notice a figure rapidly approaching.

(Woods near the house)

He sat in a tree, waiting patently for the lights of the house to go out. He was only there a few moments as they flickered and everything when dark around the house. Now it was time for him to make his move. He jumped down and crossed the hundred yard distance in a little under two seconds.

He slipped into the house without a sound and quickly made it to the room he knew she would be in. he remembered the place all to well, after all this place is where his biggest humiliation happened. He had gotten stronger since then and now she would not be able to stop him.

As he quietly went into the room unnoticed he had one single thought. 'She will be mine'

Well sorry for not updating for so long but along with work and college I had a serious case of writers block. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh and if you haven't noticed, I really like cliff hangers.


End file.
